To Do With As I Please
by wafflewinchester
Summary: "You're mine to do with as I please …" Little did Sebastian know, Ruvik meant this phrase in a literal sense. Oneshot. (First time writing a TEW fic, sorry for OOCness)


**[A/N: I don't any of TEW characters!]**

Sebastian could almost smell the freedom. He knew he was close to escaping. Even if it meant falling from this hell into another, maybe the next hell wouldn't be so bad. He reached a door and pulled. It didn't budge. He pushed it, with the same result. He tried hitting it with his shoulder but, feeling his energy wane, knew it would be a waste of time to keep going. He sank against the wall, taking a moment to catch his breath.

A movement caught his eye. A pale blur. Sebastian felt his mouth dry up and couldn't swallow. He checked his gun and found it only had three bullets. He had no ammo for the rest of his weapons.

Despite feeling like a coward, Sebastian knew facing Ruvik now wouldn't be a good idea. A cut over his collarbone was stinging and he knew it would become infected. Getting tangled up with Ruvik now wouldn't help his chances.

So Sebastian ran. Or rather, he limped quickly, knowing any loud noises would alert Ruvik to his presence. He knew that the man probably knew his exact location and was just toying with him, but still Sebastian limped away.

The detective turned a corner and stopped short. Ruvik was standing a few meters away, a pale ghost, the torn edge of his off-white gownlike garment fluttering in a none existent wind. Sebastian felt his heart rate speed up. He couldn't face this right now.

"Who do you think you are? I know who you are, Seb. I know what you crave, what you fear... Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do?" he was saying in his soft voice. Sebastian couldn't see an escape route. The last part of Ruvik's speech made him turn.

"But either way, you're mine to do with as I please."

Sebastian was out of wisecracks and comebacks and decided on raising his gun and shooting the remaining bullets at Ruvik, in the hopes that they would at least damage Ruvik's physical form slightly.

The burned man simply vanished from his spot, reappearing directly in front of Sebastian. The detective, startled, tried to stumble away. His foot caught on a metal bed frame and he fell, twisting to catch himself. His face struck the floor and he felt something crack.

Sebastian felt the pain flood through his face seconds after hearing the dull thud of the hit. He staggered to his knees, tasting the blood that ran from his nose. He wiped a hand across his upper lip, leaving a dark smear of red.

Ruvik was coming closer. His eyes narrowed by a fraction, ready to attack again, but Sebastian stepped forwards and grabbed his clothes, pulling him sharply towards himself, aiming to throw Ruvik's concentration off. The momentum successfully distracted Ruvik but it also caused them to topple backwards onto the bed frame.

There, almost lying on top of Sebastian, Ruvik pinned the detective's arms above his head and looked down at his prey. Ruvik slowly bound the detective's wrists tightly with barbed wire. The grunts of pain were music to his ears, the blood warm and bright as it ran down Sebastian's arms. When the detective's arms were secured, Ruvik placed one hand low down on Sebastian's throat and the other by his head.

"Exactly where I want you," he breathed. He leaned forwards and bit down hard on Sebastian's Adam's apple like a wild cat would bite the throat its prey, earning a strangled _growl_. The detective's fingers curled and flexed, trying to get free, but the barbed wire twisted and tightened its grip, writhing like a snake, cutting deeper. Ruvik bit Sebastian's lower lip with a sneer, drawing blood. Sebastian twisted his head away, growling like a cornered animal. His face was flushed, fringe sticking to his forehead, and he practically snarled as Ruvik bit his ear sharply.

Sebastian squirmed his leg up and tried to kick Ruvik, but froze when he felt fingers dancing around the cut over his collarbone. Sharp fingertips dug into the bloody cut, causing Sebastian to cry out. His leg fell limp, as the only thing he could concentrate on was the white-hot pain. Eventually, Ruvik moved his bloodstained hand away. Sebastian was trembling, his breathing ragged and shaky, hot blood seeping into his shirt.

"Are you going to cooperate?" Ruvik asked softly.

"F-fuck you," Sebastian spat in return, putting all of his loathing for the burned man into his gaze. Ruvik smiled very slightly. Oh, how little the detective knew.

"Take this a bit further, shall we?" Ruvik asked, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's. He could see fury in the detective's eyes, like burning embers, a dragon's flames. Such animalistic anger. Such … _hatred_.

Sebastian looked like a cornered animal, preparing to fight with tooth and claw to escape. Well, if the detective wanted to act like an animal, then so would Ruvik. And the detective's hate would bubble up and burn out, and he knew Sebastian would spit and hiss and growl like a beast.

Ruvik wanted to see it escalate, to see fear amongst all that anger. He wanted Sebastian to know that he was trapped, that there was no way he could get out of this now. The detective was in too deep and Ruvik would make him pay the price for ever daring to set foot here.

And he would savor every moment, every cry, every little angry noise the detective made … and eventually, the silence and the hot, angry tears.

After all, Sebastian was his, to do with as he pleased.


End file.
